Suite Life in the Future
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Suite Life in the future. Mainly Cailey but there is Zaya too.
1. Info and the Wedding

Cailey and the Gang In the future

_Suite Life on Deck_

**Chapter 1: Info and the wedding**

Kids

Cody & Bailey (24)

Cody JR. Jace Martin

Rosemary (Rosie) Nichole Martin

Kelsie Maria Martin

Christopher (Chris) Louis Martin

Cody & Rosie are identical twins

Zack & Maya (24 & 23)

Jamie Miranda Martin

Kayden Spencer Martin

Woody & Addison (23)

Chelsea Lee Fink

Stella Carol Fink

Holland Kris Fink

Mr. Moseby & Mrs. Tutweiller

Aubrie Mayann Moseby

Lucas Richard Moseby

London & Marcus (25 & 29)

Stephanie Sky Little

CJ Scott Little

Maddie (Single) (29)

Tyler Nathan Fitzpatrick

Dina Mary Fitzpatrick

Her husband was shot

The Pickett Sisters

_6 Big_

Mickayla (37)

Jennette (35)

Carissa (33)

Lilly (30)

Anna (29)

Myranda (27)

_3 Little_

Izabella (10)

Karlee (7)

Danielle (4)

Info: The begging of the story is 2 years after Cailey, Woodison, and Zack all graduated college and Maya is back from Africa. (Zack & Maya are back together.) They are all living in Florida. Bailey and Addison are 3rd grade teachers, Cody is a marine biologist, Woody is a chief, London is a fashion designer, Zack is a football player, Maya is a waitress at Olive Garden, Marcus is a musician, Ms. Tutweiller is a stay at home mom, Mr. Moseby runs his own hotel and Maddie runs her own day care. Cody in Chapter 1 is getting ready to propose to Bailey since they have been together for 7 years. Aubrie and Lucas are the only kids right now. The setting is December 2017 and Cody is at the park waiting for Bailey.

"Cody?"

"Over here Balies."

"What did you call me all the way down here for I was grading papers."

"We haven't spent time with each other in a while and I wanted to take a walk with you in the moonlight."

"Cody I don't have time."

"Just 30 minutes please."

"Okay."

"You know Bailey tomorrow we would have been dating for 7 years."

"Yeah. We have been through a lot haven't we."

"Yep we have. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Bailey when I got to know you I know that we would be perfect for each other. You are smart, beautiful, hard-working, caring, kind, funny, and not afraid to speak your mind."

"Thank you Cody."

"I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Cody what are you..."

"Bailey Michelle Pickett will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you."

We went back to my apartment hand in hand and got some wine and cheeses.

"The ring is beautiful Cody."

"Thanks I had London's personal jeweler make it."

"I hope this doesn't creep you out but I have been waiting for you to propose for two years. I already have a lot figured out."

"I wanted to right after college but my mom said it would be best to do it after both of our careers are off the ground and we are both making a steady amount of money."

"Was that the problem with your parents marriage?"

"One of them."

"Oh."

**4 months latter**

"Okay maid of honer?"

"Maya. Best man?"

"Zack. Bridesmaids?"

"London, Maddie, and Addison. Groomsman?"

"Marcus, Tapeworm, and Woody. Flower girl?"

"Danielle. Ring carrier?"

"Your nephew TJ. Band or DJ?"

"Your dad's Band. Flowers?"

"Irises for walking down the isle, Yellow & Red rose peddles for the flower girl, and Orchids for decoration. Cake?"

"Double Chocolate w/ cookies and cream ice cream inside. Tux's and Dresses?"

"They will be delivered tomorrow or the next day. Rings?"

"They should be delivered in a few days. Honeymoon?"

"Hotel is booked, plane tickets and passports will be sent with the rings. Our house?"

"The house will be ready a day after we come back from Hawaii. Who is going to watch Cailey (their dog) for us while we are gone?"

"Addison and Woody. Song for our first dance?"

"I'll Be by Edwin McCain Band. Bachelor/ette parties?"

"All planned. Cody I think we are ready."

"Me too Bailey. Me too."

**Wedding Day**

"Cody stop moving." My mom said.

"Mom you have been brushing my hair for 15 minutes."

"I just can't believe my baby is getting married."

"Yeah. I'm so nervous."

"What about?"

"Dropping the ring or forgetting my vows."

"You will be fine sweetie."

"How is Bailey? I haven't seen here in a few days."

"She is really nervous too. She is thinking that you are going to dump her at the alter."

"That is ridiculous."

"That is what I told her. Well the wedding is going to start in a few minutes."

"I need to get up there then and you need to get to your seat."

"Okay. You will be fine honey."

She kissed my cheek and we both went our separate ways. First Danielle and TJ came out, then Zack and Maya, Woody and Addison, Maddie and Tapeworm, Marcus and London and last but not least Bailey and her dad. She looked so beautiful in her lacy dress and the jewelry that I got her 6 years ago for Christmas. **{Dress, Rings, and the Jewelry are all on my profile} **

"We are gathered here today for the union of Mr. Cody Martin and Ms. Bailey Pickett."

**30 minutes of boring talk latter**

"Can we have the rings please?"

"Bailey, I started falling in love with you as soon as I found out that you were a girl. They day we were docked in Hawaii we got the Hannah Montana tickets and you kissed me was the happiest day of my life. The night on the Eiffel Tower when we broke up was the worst. I'm so glad I came to my senses and apologized to you for that night because that period when we were broken up I was more miserable then you ever know. I can't imagine life without you Bailey. I will love you no mater what life throws at us for the rest of my life."

"Cody, I saw you as a friend for the first year at Seven Sea High. In fact if you told me in that first year that we would be up here today I would tell you that you are crazy. After you throw Kettlecorn on the Sea for me I started to see you in a different light and I saw how nice, smart, and full of life you really are and how perfect we are together. I can't see my self with anyone other than you and I so glad that you stuck by me after everything me and life threw at you. I love you and I always will."

"Cody do you take Bailey Michelle Pickett to be your well wedded wife threw richer or poor, better and worst, in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do."

"Bailey do you take Cody Louis Martin to be your well wedded husband threw richer or poor, better and worst, in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do."

"If anyone rejects to these two becoming united speak now or forever hold your peace. Well with the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You my kiss the bride."

We kissed for about 15 seconds and for 30 minutes had people congratulate us. Then it was time for the reception.

"Presenting for the first time ever. Mr. and Mrs. Cody Martin!"

Zack and Woody made speeches, me and Bailey feed each other cake, and then it was time for our first dance. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snaked her hands around my neck as _**I'll Be**_ started playing.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life.

Then we danced to _**I Won't Give Up**_

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got Yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work  
We didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up...

I won't give up on us  
(No I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough, He knows  
(I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn  
(We are alive, We are loved)  
God knows we're worth it  
(And were worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up...

And our last song before we left for Hawaii _**Safe and Sound **_

I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone-

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

That is the end of Chapter 1 next chapter is set 5 months later Bailey has a surprise for Cody. Cheek out my other Suite Life story Cailey after Graduation. Sorry if this one is really long I wanted to get the wedding and proposal in one chapter. Can any one guess why I had them go to Hawaii for there honeymoon. Anyone? Shout outs for anyone who can guess it. Anyway R&R please.

Brittney Out!


	2. The House and the Martins are Growing

Cailey and the Gang In the future

___Suite Life on Deck_

******Chapter 2: The House and the Martins are Growing**

**After we got back from Hawaii we went to settle in to our new house. The windows open to the lake and the ocean in almost every room. It has 5 bedrooms, and 6 bathrooms. It will be perfect for indulgent evenings and family barbecues. Two ovens are stacked one atop the other - cooking is easier than ever. An immense breakfast bar will easily seat everyone in parties, with a separate dining area adjacent. A driveway and garage provides ample parking. Beyond, under a shaded portico, you'll find the inviting front entrance. Two very deep couches face each other, with an entertainment unit waiting beside. Its centrally located kitchen, always the center of the party, opens to the dining room and nearby patio. One, a heated lap pool, is directly oceanfront and the second, for kids, has a zero-slope entrance for paddling. Also there is a fitness center, 2 games rooms, a jacuzzi, and a kid's water splash zone. It took a month to get everything unpacked and us to get settled in. Me, Cody, London, Marcus, Maddie, Zack, Maya, Woody, and Addison spent the entire summer in the bar or on the beach. Near the end of the summer while Addison and I were getting ready for the next school year to start I started to get really sick. **

**"Bailey honey are you sure you can last the school day?" Cody asked me while he was holding my hair back one morning.**

**"I'm sure I'll do fine." **

**On my way to Belle Terre Elementary School with Addison I picked up a few thing to be shared latter. The bell rang at 8:00 and the 15 9 year old's took there seats.**

**"Hi class my name is Mrs. Martin first I'm going to take attendance. Natalie?"**

**"Here."**

**"Charlie?"**

**"Morning."**

**"Nova?"**

**"Hi."**

**"Megan."  
"Here."**

**"Samuel?"**

**"Hola."**

**"Drake?"**

**"Morning."**

**"Erica?"**

**"Here."**

**"Richard?" **

**"Hola."**

**"Raven?"**

**"Hi."**

**"Gabe?"**

**"Here."**

**"Scott ?"**

**"Morning."**

**"Skyler?"**

**"Hi-ah."**

**"Gabbie?"**

**"Here."**

**"Issac?"**

**"Hola."**

**"Chase?"**

**"Here."**

**"Great. Now I'm going to talk to you about some things you are going to learn in this class. For English we are going to be reading ********_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory & Frindle _****We will be doing assignments, questions, projects, and a big test at the end of each book. Also spelling tests almost every week. In math we will be doing are times tables and more adding and subtracting. In science we will be learning about animals/plants and there habitats. History we will be doing geography and learning a little about the Greeks/Romans. Finally a little Spanish, Music, and P.E. Any questions?"**

**"Weren't you Ms. Pickett last year?" Skyler asked**

**"I got married any other questions? Okay as your first assignment for the day you will make a project about you. You can make a poster, power point, or a video. It must include your name, friends, family, pets if you have any, hobbies, and what you dream in the future. You will be presenting them on Thursday. Questions?"**

**"Well we be doing this in every subject for the next few days?" Natalie asked**

**"Maybe. I haven't decided yet."**

**My class worked on there projects for the next few hours until the bell rang for recess. I looked around the school for Addison. **

**"Addison!"**

**"Oh. Hey Bailey."**

**"Come to the bathroom with me."**

**"Why?"**

**"You know how I've been kind of sick lately."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well I think I might be pregnant. Which is why I bought a test this morning?"**

**"Oh."**

**10 Minutes Later**

**"Well?" Addison asked.**

**"Call Cody my phone died," Bailey said.**

**"_Hey Addison. This better be important I have a meeting in 5 minutes."_**

**"Actually Cody it's me."**

**"_Oh, Hey Sweetie."_**

**"So you know how I've been kinda sick lately?"**

**"_Yes."_**

**"Well guess what?"**

**"_What?"_**

**"I'm pregnant."**

**"_Are you serious!" _**********

**"Yes."**

**"_OMG Bailey-bunny. That's awesome! Well listen I have to go but I'll visit you afterwords for lunch."_**

**"Okay. See you in a little bit. I love you."**

**"I love you too."**


End file.
